Love is Sweet
by NutriSari
Summary: Baekhyun rela menyamar menjadi seorang penyanyi dangdut demi mendekati Chanyeol yang suka nonton orkes. Tapi apa? Chanyeol malah melamar penyanyi dangdut lain yang bernama Luhan didepan matanya. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love is Sweet

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : ChanBaek

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

.

RnR Juseyo~

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin besar di hadapannya.

Cantik dan manis, meski dia lelaki tulen.

Dengan pakaian ketat berwarna kuning mencolok dan juga wig panjang berwarna pirang.

Yah, dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini agar bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang lelaki tinggi tampan dengan senyum lebar giginya. Bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

Namun meskipun tampan, ternyata lelaki itu senang sekali menonton orkes dangdut. Setiap ada orkes dengan penyanyi dangdut yang aduhai, pasti Chanyeol akan berada disana, di barisan paling depan, dengan saweran berupa kartu kredit maupun uang dollar. Jelas saja penyanyi-penyanyi aduhai itu mengerubungi Chanyeol. Dan tepat saat itu Baekhyun melihatnya, saat itu dia sedang menemani temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin karena temannya itu juga suka menonton orkes.

Dan Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat wajah mesum Chanyeol saat menyaweri para penyanyi itu, yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu manly di matanya.

Maka dari itu, kali ini Baekhyun berniat untuk menyamar menjadi seorang penyanyi dangdut karena ada orkesan disamping rumahnya, dan ia sangat yakin Chanyeol pasti akan ada disana.

Hmm.. semoga saja nanti ia bertemu dengan namja tinggi nan tampan itu.

.

.

.

"YOOOOO! SEMUANYA DIGOYANG ASEEEEEEEKKKK!" teriak Baekhyun cetar sambil bergoyang itik diatas panggung. Sesekali ia celingukan untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang belum juga datang.

"YIHAAAA!" Baekhyun mendelik. Karena bukannya mendapati sosok Chanyeol, tapi ia malah mendapati sosok Jongin dan juga temannya Sehun yang malah menyawer dirinya. Yah, mau tak mau akhirnya ia malah sibuk sendiri dengan mereka. Lumayan lah uangnya buat jajan, pikir Baekhyun.

Dan tepat saat itu Chanyeol datang dari sisi panggung yang lain. Awalnya ia ingin menyawer Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangat manis. Tapi ternyata malah sudah ada dua lelaki lain yang menggodanya, yasudahlah dia cari penyanyi lain saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Luhan ya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah orkes selesai. Penyanyi manis di hadapannya ini adalah penyanyi yang disawernya tadi.

"Iya," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kamu cantik-cantik kok mau sih jadi penyanyi orkes kayak gini?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran.

"Yah, abisnya gimana. Terpaksa sih buat menghidupi anak-anakku," jawab Luhan lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung memasang tampang iba.

"Gimana kalo kamu nikah sama aku aja? Aku jamin hidup kamu dan anak-anakmu bakalan layak," tawar Chanyeol.

"Hah? Beneran nih?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar.

"Iya dong. Kamu mau kan? Aku kan tampan," bangga Chanyeol.

"Iya aku mau kok." Dan tepat setelah itu mereka berpelukan, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap sakit hati kearah mereka.

.

.

.

"HAH! KAMPRETO! NYEBELIN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendangi beberapa kerikil yang dilewatinya. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya.

"Aku udah rela dandan gini! Eh dia malah ngelamar cewek lain!" Dan Baekhyun langsung menendang kuat batu yang lumayan besar didepannya.

PRANG

"ADOOOHH! KEPALA GUE PECAH! ANJIRRRR!" Baekhyun langsung mendongak kaget saat melihat seorang lelaki yang mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya didepannya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dan meminta maaf.

"Eh, maaf ya. Aku nggak sengaja," ujar Baekhyun.

"PALA GUE PECAH!" teriaknya lagi. Lelaki itu segera membalikkan badannya untuk memarahi Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia langsung terpaku.

"E-eh, ada apa ya?" gugup Baekhyun karena lelaki itu malah menatapnya intens.

"Kamu cantik," pujinya yang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Oh iya, dia lupa kalau masih memakai pakaian dangdutnya.

"Oh makasih."

"Oh ya, nama aku Wu Yifan, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Kris," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku Baekhyun," balas Baekhyun sambil menerima uluran tangan Kris. Sebenarnya lelaki didepannya ini tampan, sangat malah, tapi hatinya masih tertumbuk pada Chanyeol. Tapi yah tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba move on.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka anak-anak kamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berada di rumah Luhan. Ia menatap dua anak lelaki yang ada didepannya.

"Iya, namanya Kyungsoo dan Xiumin," ujar Luhan.

"Cantik yah. Kayak kamu," puji Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Luhan malu.

"Anak-anak, mami bawain papa baru buat kalian nih," ujar Luhan yang sontak membuat anak-anaknya menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar senang.

"Papi baru~ Papi baru~" teriak mereka berdua senang sambil bergantungan di kedua lengan besar Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Gimana kalau besok aja?"

"Oke."

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA ITEEEEEM!" rengek Sehun sambil mengguncang pundak Kai kencang.

"Apaan sih cadel?" balas Kai sambil menatap Sehun datar.

"GARA-GARA TADI GUE NGGAK NYAWER LUHAN NOONA, THEKARANG DIA UDAH DIEMBAT THAMA OM-OM. HUAAAAAAAA!"

"Yah, itu kan salah lo sendiri," ujar Kai sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang malah gegulingan geje di lantai.

"Nelpon My Sweety Kyungie ah," gumam Kai dan merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hehehe.. gimana ficnya? Maaf ya kalo kurang romantis. Ini baru chap awal kok. Dan semua member EXO ada kok.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love is Sweet

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : ChanBaek

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), BL

.

RnR Juseyo~

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin besar di hadapannya.

Cantik dan manis, meski dia lelaki tulen.

Dengan pakaian ketat berwarna kuning mencolok dan juga wig panjang berwarna pirang.

Yah, dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini agar bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang sangat disukainya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang lelaki tinggi tampan dengan senyum lebar giginya. Bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

Namun meskipun tampan, ternyata lelaki itu senang sekali menonton orkes dangdut. Setiap ada orkes dengan penyanyi dangdut yang aduhai, pasti Chanyeol akan berada disana, di barisan paling depan, dengan saweran berupa kartu kredit maupun uang dollar. Jelas saja penyanyi-penyanyi aduhai itu mengerubungi Chanyeol. Dan tepat saat itu Baekhyun melihatnya, saat itu dia sedang menemani temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin karena temannya itu juga suka menonton orkes.

Dan Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat wajah mesum Chanyeol saat menyaweri para penyanyi itu, yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu manly di matanya.

Maka dari itu, kali ini Baekhyun berniat untuk menyamar menjadi seorang penyanyi dangdut karena ada orkesan disamping rumahnya, dan ia sangat yakin Chanyeol pasti akan ada disana.

Hmm.. semoga saja nanti ia bertemu dengan namja tinggi nan tampan itu.

.

.

.

"YOOOOO! SEMUANYA DIGOYANG ASEEEEEEEKKKK!" teriak Baekhyun cetar sambil bergoyang itik diatas panggung. Sesekali ia celingukan untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang belum juga datang.

"YIHAAAA!" Baekhyun mendelik. Karena bukannya mendapati sosok Chanyeol, tapi ia malah mendapati sosok Jongin dan juga temannya Sehun yang malah menyawer dirinya. Yah, mau tak mau akhirnya ia malah sibuk sendiri dengan mereka. Lumayan lah uangnya buat jajan, pikir Baekhyun.

Dan tepat saat itu Chanyeol datang dari sisi panggung yang lain. Awalnya ia ingin menyawer Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangat manis. Tapi ternyata malah sudah ada dua lelaki lain yang menggodanya, yasudahlah dia cari penyanyi lain saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Luhan ya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah orkes selesai. Penyanyi manis di hadapannya ini adalah penyanyi yang disawernya tadi.

"Iya," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kamu cantik-cantik kok mau sih jadi penyanyi orkes kayak gini?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran.

"Yah, abisnya gimana. Terpaksa sih buat menghidupi anak-anakku," jawab Luhan lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung memasang tampang iba.

"Gimana kalo kamu nikah sama aku aja? Aku jamin hidup kamu dan anak-anakmu bakalan layak," tawar Chanyeol.

"Hah? Beneran nih?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar.

"Iya dong. Kamu mau kan? Aku kan tampan," bangga Chanyeol.

"Iya aku mau kok." Dan tepat setelah itu mereka berpelukan, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap sakit hati kearah mereka.

.

.

.

"HAH! KAMPRETO! NYEBELIN!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendangi beberapa kerikil yang dilewatinya. Saat ini ia sedang berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya.

"Aku udah rela dandan gini! Eh dia malah ngelamar cewek lain!" Dan Baekhyun langsung menendang kuat batu yang lumayan besar didepannya.

PRANG

"ADOOOHH! KEPALA GUE PECAH! ANJIRRRR!" Baekhyun langsung mendongak kaget saat melihat seorang lelaki yang mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya didepannya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dan meminta maaf.

"Eh, maaf ya. Aku nggak sengaja," ujar Baekhyun.

"PALA GUE PECAH!" teriaknya lagi. Lelaki itu segera membalikkan badannya untuk memarahi Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia langsung terpaku.

"E-eh, ada apa ya?" gugup Baekhyun karena lelaki itu malah menatapnya intens.

"Kamu cantik," pujinya yang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Oh iya, dia lupa kalau masih memakai pakaian dangdutnya.

"Oh makasih."

"Oh ya, nama aku Wu Yifan, tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Kris," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, aku Baekhyun," balas Baekhyun sambil menerima uluran tangan Kris. Sebenarnya lelaki didepannya ini tampan, sangat malah, tapi hatinya masih tertumbuk pada Chanyeol. Tapi yah tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba move on.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka anak-anak kamu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berada di rumah Luhan. Ia menatap dua anak lelaki yang ada didepannya.

"Iya, namanya Kyungsoo dan Xiumin," ujar Luhan.

"Cantik yah. Kayak kamu," puji Chanyeol lagi yang membuat Luhan malu.

"Anak-anak, mami bawain papa baru buat kalian nih," ujar Luhan yang sontak membuat anak-anaknya menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan berbinar senang.

"Papi baru~ Papi baru~" teriak mereka berdua senang sambil bergantungan di kedua lengan besar Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal pernikahannya?" tanya Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Gimana kalau besok aja?"

"Oke."

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA ITEEEEEM!" rengek Sehun sambil mengguncang pundak Kai kencang.

"Apaan sih cadel?" balas Kai sambil menatap Sehun datar.

"GARA-GARA TADI GUE NGGAK NYAWER LUHAN NOONA, THEKARANG DIA UDAH DIEMBAT THAMA OM-OM. HUAAAAAAAA!"

"Yah, itu kan salah lo sendiri," ujar Kai sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang malah gegulingan geje di lantai.

"Nelpon My Sweety Kyungie ah," gumam Kai dan merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hehehe.. gimana ficnya? Maaf ya kalo kurang romantis. Ini baru chap awal kok. Dan semua member EXO ada kok.


End file.
